nuntonlibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendary Items
'Artifacts' Legend would have you believe that there are items which not only live, but influence the great events of history like the rise and fall of civilizations and peoples more so than any mortal could fathom. The ways these items attain such power varries greatly. Some are forged by gods , others were weilded by great heroes of eons past, and others are unexplainable. These items are referred to as Artifacts. 1 'The Shattered Spear of Myrdroon' Before humanity could put ink to parchment, a storm giant overlord named Myrdroon claimed the clouds above Vor Kragal as his pleasure paradise. When the tieflings built a sprawling empire beneath him and choked his castle with soot and hellsmoke, the storm giant was displeased. Myrdroon rallied his twelve brothers and the lot of them rode giant white dragons down upon the tiefling capital. A battle waged for several weeks, and at its close Myrdroon hurled his coveted Spear of the Skylord down upon the then stronghold of the city—a black castle called Middendark. Middendark exploded into smithereens and the death toll caused by this dread act soared into the thousands. Myrdroon was felled by a hail of poisonous arrows shortly thereafter, but his devastating assault left its scar on the city for an age. His spear shattered into dozens of shards when it struck Middendark and these jagged pieces of sky metal, infused with the essence of lightning, thunder, and rain, can still be found in the city. Many fragments were buried miles deep in the earth by the explosion of Middendark, and over time erosion and earthquakes have brought several to the surface. Powerful warlocks and wizards of the city collected other shards of the spear and put them to dire use against the dragonborn in the centuries of warfare that followed. It is said that a fragment of the spear grants mortals the power over the wind and sky and turns their hearts to pure lightning with which they can smite entire armies to wispy ash. If all the fragments of the Spear of the Skylord are gathered in one place, an unknown ritual can reconstruct the Spear from the shards. 1 'Description' This longspear is always twice the height of its chosen bearer. Its haft is as black as a starless night sky, and its blade is the white of pure clouds. It was granted to a wind archon general during the earliest war, and it brings war from the skies even still. 1 'Goals of the Spear of the Skylord' *Be possessed by a ruler of sky or a sky-living people. *Participate in war against people living on or in the earth. *Kill servants of the gods. The Spear does not speak. It communicates its goals and satisfaction with its owner through gentle pulls, subtle emotions, and pulses of encouraging or discouraging energy along its haft. The Spear wants to be wielded by a strong, militant ruler, and it prefers commanding and militant owners that take charge and inflict their will on others. 1 'Magic Items' Not all items infused with magic end up having drives or ambitions, most magic items just obtain properties which make them more efficient at their original intended purpose. This sort of item can be found in shops and libraries throughout the planes, albeit this does not mean they are common. The average town does not have a single shop or resident who is in possession of a magic item and even a busseling metropolis may only have access to a dozen. I will not be listing these types of items here. 1 The items that deserve my attention are far more valuable. The magic items listed below are far from mundane; no hero could buy one of these items in a shop, even in the prestigious City of Brass. No, the items that I list here were forged or owned by great heroes, villians, gods and other significant power players that in some way have changed Firstone; for better or worse. 1 'The Black Tongue of Mabberaj' - 1 Mabberaj was not the greatest of Vor Kragal ’s warlocks, but he was by far the most insane. His experiments caused even his devil-blooded peers to wince in revulsion, and his dark works eventually earned him a slow death eaten by hellmaggots, which was a torturous end reserved for the most despicable dregs of Bael Turath. Much to the chagrin of his fellow tieflings, the warlock’s foulness did not cease after his demise. Many of Mabberaj’s vilest creations persisted long after his death, and the most vexing of these is his Black Tongue. They claim Mabberaj harvested this sickening appendage from some foul creature, although what, specifically, is nearly beyond comprehension. The Tongue allowed Mabberaj to speak to undead and demons in a language of power that brought creatures of either vile heritage to their knees before him. They say necromancy and summoning incantations worked through the tongue had ten times their usual power and that a word spat from it could reduce a living person to a cloud of bloat flies or a festering dog carcass. Rumor purports that the Black Tongue crawls about now of its own power, and a ward of power transports it back to the ruined city of Vor Kragal every thirteen years, from whence it begins its slow travels out to civilization to plague the unsuspecting living once more. The abomination is a blight so evil that most hellspawn try to destroy it. Some theorize that the Black Tongue recently transported back to Vor Kragal after strangling good King Hardrol the Evenhand in his sleep. More than one black-hearted necromancer and diabolical warlock harbor dreams of replacing their own tongues with the thick, forked cast-off of Mabberaj. Others seek the repugnant murdering appendage to visit vengeance upon it for a fell deed or murdered kinfolk. Some more noble adventurers seek to rid the world of its curse once and for all. 1 'Spear of Mydroon's Shard' - 5 These spears made from a shard of Myrdroon’s true spear constantly crackle with electricity, unleashing bolts of lightning and waves of thunder upon a hit. If someone were to find all the shards and preform an unknown ritual they would come together to become the original Spear of Myrdroon. 1 'Mundane Items of Legend' 'Intelligent Items' 'References' #'Vor Kragal'-''Dragon 364 (Wizards of The Coast - 2008) ''- '''Vor Kragal, City of Ash" 'by: Nicolas Logue Category:Items